April Fools Day
by YodasPatawan
Summary: It is April Fool's Day, Anakin's favorite holiday! Pranks are on Yoda, Windu, Kenobi, Papatine, pretty much all the Jedi, and who knows maybe Anakin might get pranked. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

O this is a good one, it is Apirl Fool's day and everyone betta watch their back!

"_Alright Obi-Wan you better be careful today_,"Obi-Wan Kenobi thought as his alarm clock went off. "_Today is Anakin's favorite holiday, April Fools Day. I hope he gets Master Windu again."_

FLASHBACK

"So Master Windu how are you doing?" Anakin said walking up to Master Windu.

"Um...hi young Skywalker," Master Windu.

"I heard about your mission on Dantooine, good job," Anakin said and patted him on the back.

"That kid lost it," Windu muttered walking off, but what he didn't know was that there a sign on his back. It said _'Kiss me I'm Irish!'_

So that whole day Master Windu was kissed and mocked. When he scratched his back he felt a piece of paper he grabbed the paper and saw it said kiss me I'm Irish. "SKYWALKER!" He screamed and Anakin who was tailing him all day had to choke back laughing. Anakin ran off to the quarters he shared with Obi-Wan. When he ran into the room he burst out laughing. Obi-Wan who was reading the newspaper looked at him curiously.

"What did you do?" he asked curiously. "Do I really want to know?"

"Yes," Anakin said in between laughing. "I put a sign on Master Windu's back."

"Uh-oh, what did it say? 'I suck'?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No! Even better it said," starts laughing uncontrolebly, "kiss me I'm Irish!" Obi-Wan started laughing too.

"Did anyone kiss him?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yea!" Anakin said, "and Master Mundi said 'Top o' the mornin' to ya lassie!'" Obi-Wan and Anakin were now laughing so hard they had to hold onto something. "That's not even the best part you'll never guess what Master Yoda said."

"Uh-oh, this is going to be funny!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"He said 'Aye, a little leperchaun I am, lost my pot of gold I did'." Anakin was now on the floor laughing,

"He did NOT say that!" Obi-Wan said.

"He did!" Anakin replied and they both continued laughing.

END FLASHBACK

When Obi-Wan entered the kitchen area he saw Anakin already up, which surprised him because normally Anakin doesn't wake up for another hour or so.

"Guess what today is!" Anakin said cheerfully.

"The day Master Windu kills you if you pull a prank on him again?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Close enough, this years target is...Master Yoda," Anakin said grinning.

"Now for your funeral what color flowers do you want blue or white?" Obi-Wan asked getting a pad and pencil.

A/n If there is any spelling errors sry, I'm on a computer that doesn't have spell check currently.

DISCLAIMER: Only saying this once I own shit! But i do own the plot...wait does that mean the plot is shit? LoL

Motto: IF YOU REVIEW THIS STORY I WILL REVIEW ONE OF YOURS!


	2. Chapter 2

"So what are you planning to do for Master Yoda?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You'll see," Anakin grinned and walked out of the room.

"I have a VERY bad feeling about this," Obi-Wan said and continued reading the paper.

MEANWHILE

Anakin found Yoda meditating out in the gardens.

"_Thank the Jedi Masters he is meditating!" _Anakin used the Force to stick the sign on Yoda's back.

Anakin walked off leaving the Jedi Master with the sign on his back. It said 'I am a little teapot, SHORT and stout...scream teapot when you read this!' .

An hour later Yoda finished meditating and started walking to his private quarters. While he was walking he heard someone scream 'teapot'. As he kept walking he heard more and more people screaming 'teapot'. Soon he was in his nice, quiet quarters. As he walked past his mirror he saw a sign on his back. He pulled the sign off and saw it said 'I'm a little teapot SHORT and stout...scream teapot when you read this!'.

"SKY...," he started screamin but stopped.

_"Anger leads to the dark side!" _part of him said.

"_Screw that!" _The other part of him said.

"SKYWALKER!" Yoda screamed and headed towards Anakin's quarters.

"Open this door you must!" Yoda screamed pounding on Anakin's and Obi-Wan's door.

"Oh hello Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said trying to sound surprised.

"Skywalker is where?" Master Yoda said feircfully.

"Um...I believe he is outside," Obi-Wan said and Yoda stomped off.

"Thanks for that," Anakin said appearing from behind the couch.

"Remind me never to get on the bad side of Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said looking at the crevasses Yoda put on the metal door from knocking on it so hard.

"I always thought he said 'fear leads to the dark side'," he said making his voice sound like Yoda, badly though. " 'Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering' thing."

"Well congratulations Anakin," Obi-Wan said and Anakin raised an eyebrow. "You are the first and probably the last person to piss Master Yoda off!"

"Yay me! Do I get a prize?" Anakin said trying to sound like a five-year-old. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

A/n Like dont like please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Now for you dumbasses who don't know FYI Harry Potter has a lightning bolt scar on his forehead, he is called the Chosen One, and he is destined to kill You-Know-Who.

"SKYWALKER!" Yoda screamed hurrying down the hall when Master Windu spotted him.

"By any chance did young Skywalker pull a practical joke on you?" Windu asked the aged master.

"Yes, he did," Yoda replied.

"Then I am guessing you would be interested in getting revenge," Mace said grinning.

"I would, yes."

"Then lets get to work."

Master Windu tailed Anakin until he meditated, that was when Mace called Yoda over the comlink.

"He is meditating," Windu said.

"Good, bring the supplies I will," Yoda said and turned off the comlink. When Yoda arrived he put Anakin under a Force trance so he would not awake till they were done.

Five minutes later Master Windu finished and they were off. Soon Anakin awoke and headed off to the cafeteria. Masters Windu and Yoda followed him. As Anakin walked by he heard a couple of people say 'it's Harry Potter' or something of the like. One Padawan even asked Anakin if he was off to kill You-Know-Who! Anakin, who was becoming very pissed, headed to the bathroom. When he walked in he saw a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. He used water to get it off. He also found a sign on his back which said 'I am Harry Potter, the all powerful 'CHOSEN ONE'!

"Damn it!" Anakin cursed. "This is war!"

Anakin rushed off to find Obi-Wan. He found him sitting on the couch reading the newspaper.

"Why do you read the newspaper everyday?" Anakin asked.

"Because the news changes everyday Anakin," Obi-Wan replied.

"Anyway, its war! Windu, Yoda, and I are at war. Want to give me a hand?" Anakin asked mischeiviously.

"Um…sure as long as it's against Master Windu. Like I said before I don't want to get on the wrong side of Master Yoda."

"Okay, I have a really good plan," Anakin said and he and Obi-Wan started planning, it would be a long day!

"Anakin get in here Master Windu is about to enter his room!" Obi-Wan said staring at the T.V. The two of them planted a security camera in Master Windu's room so they could see his reaction.

"Coming!" Anakin replied and raced to the couch with a bowl of popcorn.

Meanwhile

Master Windu pressed the lock combination to his quarters and the door slid open. He entered the living room/ kitchen area and head to his room. When he pressed the button to open his bedroom door he couldn't see anything inside. When he flicked the light switch purple confetti streamed out.

"What the…." Master Windu said. Someone re-painted all his bedroom walls so they were purple and someone hung a huge banner saying 'Gay people are people too!'. There was also rainbows and of the like painted on his walls.

Meanwhile

"Oh my god!" Anakin exclaimed. He and Obi-Wan were literally rolling on the floor laughing from Mace's expression. When Mace spotted the security camera he gave it the middle finger knowing Anakin was watching. This rude expression caused Anakin and Obi-Wan to laugh even harder.

A/n I just came up with a MAD FUNNY ENDING! I swear you will probably choke to death laughing!


	4. Chapter 4

By the next day everyone in the whole Temple heard about all the practical jokes. Anakin even made copies of the tape that they recorded and was selling it! But of course the trouble was not over.

"Anakin Yoda is coming!" Obi-Wan said. He once again was at the T.V. watching, waiting for Master Yoda to enter his room.

"This is going to be so sweet!" Anakin said and they watched Yoda enter his room. When he was about to enter his room he paused for a second and Anakin cursed. Then he entered his room. Master Yoda stood there staring at his new room. They painted all the walls 'Yoda Green' as they called it and hung a sign saying 'Annoying backward talking short people are people too!'. Also Obi-Wan added a nice touch by writing some of Yoda's sayings like 'Do or do not, there is no try' or 'Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering!' etc. When Yoda saw the camera he glared and used the Force to de-activate it.

Meanwhile

"Man, we got him good!" Anakin said while him and Obi-Wan were laughing.

"We sure did!" Obi-Wan replied.

"Alright master you call now!" Anakin said grinning.

"Alright, now once I put the hologram on make sure it is looking straight at the black cloth," Obi-Wan instructed. They were making prank phone calls on the hologram projector. They had a black cloth set up and they would stand behind the projector so that they wouldn't be seen. Obi-Wan dialed a number and Chancellor Palpatine picked up.

"Yes?" The Chancellor said.

"Yes I saw your add in the paper," Obi-Wan said disguising his voice.

"Ad? What ad?" Palpatine replied.

"Yes you want some low life asshole to scrub your disgusting face and from what I hear you had a hard time employing people because your face is so freaking, damn ugly!" Obi-Wan said and hung up. Anakin laughed really hard.

"Man, Master who knew you had it in you!" Anakin said and they both laughed.

Really late that night Obi-Wan was heading back from somewhere. Then he started hearing voices. Curious, Obi-Wan headed towards the sound. Soon he was hiding behind a wall hearing Master Windu and Yoda plotting.

"So then I ambush him here," Master Windu said pointing on a map.

"Then, attack Skywalker from the sky I do," Yoda replied.

"Okay got it, lets get to work," Master Windu said and Obi-Wan heard lightsabers igniting. Obi-Wan ran off to find Anakin. He found him playing on his computer.

"Wow Master did you just run the whole temple?" Anakin asked because Obi-Wan was so out of breath.

"Anakin, c'mon Master Windu and Yoda are coming and they are not happy," Obi-Wan said and Anakin jumped up and they headed towards the door. When they left the quarters they saw the two masters coming around the corner.

"Anakin come back! We just want to have some Aggressive Negotiations!" Master Windu said and Anakin and Obi-Wan ran.

"Hey that's my line!" Anakin shouted to them. Soon Master Yoda got tired of running so he used the Force. He was aiming at Anakin but Obi-Wan was behind him so the attack hit him.

"Master!" Anakin called when Obi-Wan hit a wall.

"Anakin run! I'll hold them off!" Obi-Wan said and ignited his lightsaber.

"But Master…"

"Run!" Anakin ran but as he was running he heard Obi-Wan scream.

"_Oh man! This was supposed to be a harmless prank if Obi-Wan is hurt I'll flip!"_ Anakin thought. Anakin started to become worried about his Master so he took a corridor that would lead him back to where he left Obi-Wan.

When he finally reached that corridor Anakin saw Obi-Wan lying on the ground, in much pain but not dead.

"Master!" Anakin exclaimed. He rushed over to his Master. He had scratches all over his body, he was missing his left arm, and had a huge wound on his side.

"It's over Skywalker!" Master Windu said he was standing on one side of the corridor and Yoda was standing on the other.

"_Damn! No where to run!" _Anakin thought.

"Shit," Anakin said when they walked closer and closer.

"Padawan," Obi-Wan said faintly.

"Oh Master are you alright?" Anakin asked.

"Anakin I need to tell you something," Obi-Wan said his eyes starting to close.

"Yes what is it?" Anakin asked softly.

"Anakin…April Fools Day!" Obi-Wan said still very faintly. It took a second to sink in then Anakin dropped Obi-Wan.

"Ow!" Obi-Wan said. While Yoda and Mace were on the floor laughing.

"Assholes!" Anakin said laughing.

"Thank You," Yoda said. Obi-Wan stood off and he miraculously had his left arm.

"I SO did not see that coming!" Anakin said.

"What you expect me to say? 'Anakin I am your father'?" Obi-Wan asked.

WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS! I told u the endin was mad funny! Please review. If you have an idea for another chappie let me know through a review! And also please review!


	5. I AM NUMBAH52 THE WATERBENDER

I was having a MAD hard time coming up with the next chapter but I just had dinner and was eating chicken fingers and saw the some orangeish sauce on my chicken so I thought that would be a mad funny prank. Now after reading this chapter try and guess how I came up with this chapter after seeing the orange sauce on my chicken. Write your guess in a review, if you are right you get two reviews! I will review one story once for reviwing my story and I'll review another story once for guessing right. If you only have one story THAT I KNOW WHAT IT IS ABOUT I will review two chapters. If know one guess right by the next chapter, i will continue until someone guess right.

Anakin Skywalker was smiling as he tampered with the food in the cafeteria.

"Okay kid," Anakin said to one of the patawans who served the food for ten credits, "I will pay you twenty-five credits if you give this serving to Master Yoda," he indicated one helping of food he tampered with, "this one to Master Windu," he pointed to another, "and THIS one to Master Kenobi. Got that kid?" Anakin asked.

"Yep, Master Skywalker," Marinae replied. "This by any chance donesn't have to do with the whole April Fool's pranks does it?" Marinae said smiling.

"Yea, you got me," Anakin said grining,

"What did you do?" Marinae asked mischeiviously and Anakin whispered his plan in her ear. "Oh that is wizard! And if you need any help with any other pranks let me know. Master Windu still owes me for calling me a stupid dunce."

"Sure thing Marinae," Anakin smiled. Marinae reminded him of himself at her age.

An hour later Masters Windu, Yoda, and Obi-Wan entered the lunch room talking. Marinae tried not to be suspicious as she handed them the food Anakin told her to give to each one. Anakin was hidden in a corner watching them. Marinae had one of the other patawans cover for her and she was watching the trio. Obi-Wan took a bite of his food and acted perfectly normal so did Master Yoda and Windu. Marinae glanced at Anakin and he shrugged.

"OW! Hot this is!" Master Yoda screamed.

"What the sith!" Master Windu screamed.

"Damn it this is hot!" Master Obi-Wan screamed and they ran to the water fountain, fighting each other for water. Anakin walked over to Marinae who was rolling on the floor laughing. It seems Anakin put Tobassco sauce in their food.

"Here is you," Anakin burst out laughing, "twenty-five credits."

"Nah! This was a good enough pay!" Marinae said watching Master Windu shove Obi-Wan and Yoda far behind. When Master Windu and Obi-Wan were a foot away from the fountain Master Yoda used the Force to lift them off the ground.

"Shit!" They both said in unison, mouths on fire.

"A good ali, the Force is, yes," Master Yoda said and took a whole minute drinking water. "Better, much," he said and released the two Jedi masters who were nearly killing each other for water.

"Want some?" Marinae asked holding out a tub of popcorn.

"Sure!" Anakin said. They pulled over two chairs and watched the two Jedi Masters fight for a turn at the water fountain. Marinae threw a piece of popcorn at Anakin which caught in his hair. "Hey! Watch the hair!" Anakin said and they both laughed. Soon Master Windu and Obi-Wan finally got their drink of water and were trying to find the culprate. They looked over the whole laughing cafeteria looking for Anakin. They spotted him sitting near Marinae eatting popcorn, laughing.

"Marinae!" Master Windu screamed.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan screamed at the same time.

"Uh-oh!" Anakin said looking at the two Jedi Masters coming at them.

"Run?" Marinae asked.

"Run!" Anakin replied and they went runnning. "Obi-Wan is going to kill me!" Anakin said.

"Hey at least you don't have lightsaber practice with Master Windu in an hour!" Marinae said. "He is going to kill me!"

"Thank the masters I am a knight,"Anakin said. Marinae gave him a curious look. "I have wandering privaleges I can go wherever I want. Then late tonight I'll sneak back in our quarters and I won't have to deal with Obi-Wan tomorrow.

"Hey, why don't you hide in the libary, NO ONE would think to look for Anakin Skywalker there," Marinae said.

"Yea...hey!" Anakin said when he realized that Marinae was mocking him.

"Well I better go get ready to face my doom," Marinae said.

"I better head to the," he shudders, "the libary!" Anakin said and they went their seprate ways.

"Be afraid Anakin, be very afraid," Anakin muttered to himself when he thought of what Obi-Wan, Yoda, and Mace would do.

Okay you people have to guess how I got the tabassco sauce idea. Now 411 Marinae will probably tag along Anakin for the rest of the story. I am thinking that the masters will get revenge on both of them, or not i dont know yet. If you have any idea for a prank let me know.


	6. i am a freak

Ever since the last prank Anakin and Marinae had become very close. If Anakin had a free moment he'd walk with her to her next class. Today, Anakin was walking Marinae to Master Yoda's class where she expected hell. They were talking about what Master Windu and Obi-Wan did to them after the Tabasco incident.

"Anyway, Master Windu 'RANDOMLY' picked me to do a lightsaber duel against him. Then when he found a weak spot he kicked me across the room and into the wall!" Marinae said.

"Ouch! Well I entered the room and Obi-Wan wasn't there or at least I thought. I felt something and right when I felt something Obi-Wan knocked me to the ground and poured a whole bottle of Tabasco sauce down my throat!" Anakin said and stuck his tongue out and it was bright red.

"Ouch!" Marinae said. "Wait," she said and stuck out her arm stopping him in mid-step.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Look," she said and stepped lightly where he was about to step. She quickly pulled back and glue and feathers fell right where her foot was standing.

"Wow thanks for that," Anakin said.

"Man I am so stupid I should have let you became a chicken!" She said and Anakin playfully punched her arm.

"Well here is your class?" he said. "Huh?" there was a sign on the door saying 'Please use the other door'.

"I don't trust this," Marinae said.

"Aw…come on we'll use the back entrance," Anakin not giving it a second thought. When they reached the back door it said 'Please use other door'. "C'mon!" Anakin complained. And they walked to the front entrance which still had the sign on it.

"Man today is not our day!" Anakin said again.

"Anakin," Marinae said and opened the door to see Yoda meditating. "April Fool's Day joke, Anakin." She shook her head.

"Oh," Anakin said blushing. "See you later."

"Master Skywalker fell for it did he not?" Yoda said.

"Yep," Marinae said and Yoda chuckled. "He would still be going back and forth if I didn't stop him."

The next day

"Marinae! Marinae! I have the perfect plan!" Anakin said running up to her.

"Okay what is it," she said and Anakin explained his plan to her.

"Wizard!" she said.

Later on

"Gold leader this is red leader over," Marinae said into the walkie-talkie. "The boogey is drinking, over."

"Copy red leader," Anakin said. Marinae laughed. _"Why are we talking in code?"_ She thought. Marinae was tailing Mace Windu waiting for him to drink his water he has been holding for the past hour. Mace took a sip and was instantly unconciousis.

"Red leader, gay dude is down, repeat gay dude is down!" Marinae said.

"Be there in a few," Anakin said. "Over and out." Soon Anakin met up with her. They picked up him and went to work outside. Thank the Masters it was late and no one was out. After about an hour of work they finished.

"So when will he wake up?" Anakin asked.

"In exactly six hours," Marinae said looking at her watch.

"Perfect everyone in the world should be out here," Anakin said and they went off to get a few hours of sleep.

SIX HOURS LATER

"Aw…man what happened?" Mace asked. He opened his eyes and saw fifty people staring up at him. Wait UP! Mace looked around, he was hanging from a huge sign, what it said he could not tell. It said 'I AM GAY I CARRY A PURPLE LIGHTSABER!' and above that said April Fool's Day!

"SKYWALKER! MARINAE!" Master Windu yelled and the two waved at him from down on the ground. He used the Force to get him down and the two started running. He looked up at the sign.

"Grr!" He yelled and went running after them. After a few minutes of running they were very out of breath.

"Well at least we'll be very skinny," Marinae said.

"Very skinny, and very dead," Anakin replied when he saw Mace Windu come around the corner.


	7. chek out my new story

Hey yall its me again. I'm chillen in WILDWOOD! And I haven't been updating lately cause I have been SURFING! Oh yea go me, anyway the only reason your getting this chapter is cause I am mad sick and have nothing better to do! LoL.

"Alright so here is the cream, do you have the thermometer?" Marinae asked.

"Yea, here is yours, so I'll see you at 8:26," Anakin answered and handed her a little device.

"Alright see you then," Marinae said and they headed back to their rooms.

THE NEXT DAY

"Master!" Anakin called weakly laying on his bed.

"Yes, Anakin…whoa! What happened to you?" Obi-Wan replied walking into Anakin's room. Anakin was ghostly pale and looked very tired. "Let me take your temperature," Obi-Wan said. "Anakin you should stay in bed today, you have a fever of 101.6 degrees!"

"Alright, Master," Anakin said and used most of his strength not to smile.

"I have to go out but I will be back in a couple hours will you be alright till then?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yea I should be fine," Anakin replied and started violently coughing.

"Alright I will see you when I get back." Obi-Wan left and headed to the bathroom. Once he was sure Obi-Wan was long gone Anakin washed of the cream that made him look very pale. He looked at his watch, it was 8:15 he should go meet Marinae now.

MEANWHILE

"Wow Marinae! Maybe you shouldn't go to classes today," a fellow youngling said.

"Yea we'll tell all the teachers you're sick," another one said. They were all around Marinae's bed. Marinae was ghostly pale with red patches all over her skin.

"Do you want me to get the healer?"

"No that's alright I just need rest," Marinae said and she sneezed.

"Alright bye," the younglings left but one remaind.

"I am on to you," Delan said, he and Marinae really never got along. Marinae violently started coughing.

"What, cough, do you mean?" Marinae asked innocently. Delan just pointed at his eye then her and walked out. Marinae used the Force to hit him in the back of the head with a small object. She headed to the bathroom, once he left, and washed off all the makeup she put on. Then she went to meet up with Anakin.

"Ah, this is a nice way to relax," Anakin said when Marinae met up with him. "So what do you want to do today?"

"Well you know that big ceremony, where the knights pick a Padawan?" Marinae asked and Anakin nodded. "Well…" Marinae took out blueprints. Anakin nodded his approval and they headed towards the auditorium, where the ceremony would take place. They started to set up when they heard someone coming.

"Quick hide!" Anakin said and they quickly hid. Mace Windu walked into the auditiorium with Master Yoda.

"Well everything seems to be in order," Master Windu said.

"Yes, but trust the duo I do not," Yoda replied and the two walked out.

"That was two close," Anakin said.

"Yea," Marinae agreed, "well let's get back to work." They continued for another hour and then headed back to their quarters.

Anakin finished putting on a little bit of the cream when he heard the front door opened. Anakin quickly jumped into bed when Obi-Wan walked through his door.

"You look a little better," Obi-Wan said and took Anakin's temperature again. "99.3, well that's a little better." Obi-Wan left Anakin again and he grinned. Anakin made two thermometers one for him and the other for Marinae. The first two he made were ones that no matter what said 101.6 degrees and the other two always said 99.3 degrees.

MEANWHILE

"You look better Marinae," one of the younglings said. This time Marinae applied a lot less cream and none of the red cream.

"Yea I feel better," Marinae said and the younglings walked of. Delan once again pointed to his eye and then her. He was dying to become a Padawan and he did not want her to mess it up for him. Marinae couldn't wait for the ceremony in three days.

A/n one chapter left, then I will probably make a sequal, but I NEED PRANKS! So post your prank ideas with a description in a review.


	8. DONE READ AUTHORS NOTES

A/n ok the title of the last chapter is called, chek out my new story. Well I have a new story but since it contains nonfictional characters I cant post it, SO if you wanna read it Email me at or in a review post ur review and your email address and I will send it to you. Also the Summary for that story will be AFTER this story, in the a/n.

THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER

BUT THERE WILL BE A SEQUAL

CALLED APRIL FOOLS DAY II (quite obvious)

The big day came and all the younglings were so excited about getting a Master. All of them except Marinae. She was worried, because there were a lot more Younglings then Knights. She didn't do to well in her studies, she was good at handling a light saber and was magnificent with the Force, but she wasn't doing to well in her other classes, so she was worried that a Knight wouldn't pick her and she'd have to wait till next year.

"Oh well at least I can look forward to the prank," she muttered under her breath.

MEANWHILE

"Are you all set Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked coming into Anakin's room. Anakin was sitting on the bed reading a comic book. "Anakin!"

"What?"

"Your supposed to be getting ready for the ceremony in…" Obi-Wan looks at watch, "an hour and you have to be there in twenty minutes."

"Oh shit!" Anakin said and quickly started to get ready. Soon he was ready and he looked really hot, hotter than normal. (a/n LOL)

"Alright lets go, we have five minutes to get there," Obi-Wan said. As they were walking down Anakin started to think, which was quite rare.

"How am I supposed to know who to pick?" he asked Obi-Wan.

"Well I am not exactly sure, because I didn't pick anyone, remember. I got stuck with you…it was the HAPPIEST day of my life," Obi-Wan replied sarcastically.

"Yea…" A few seconds later, "HEY! You're so mean!"

"You just got that now?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes!" Anakin said defensively. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and they walked into the auditorium with two minutes to spare.

LATER ON

"Welcome to the Patawan Choosing Ceremony," Mace Windu said and there was a polite clap. "Now I will present today's Youngling." He started announcing names. Anakin who was in deep thought about how he should pick someone didn't hear Marinae's name called. "Now will the Knight's come on stage when their name is called?" The first three Knight's were called and Anakin realized he was fifth.

"Damn!" he whispered when the fourth person was called.

"Anakin Skywalker," Mace Windu said in a pissed off tone. "I'm watching you!" Mace whispered when Anakin walked by. As Anakin walked by each Padawan they gave him a pleading look. Then, Anakin saw a familiar face. Marinae looked at him and smiled. Anakin walked in front of her.

"Marinae Jaboka will you accept my offer to be my Padawan Learner?" Anakin asked looking at his hand where he wrote down what he was supposed to say.

"Anakin Skywalker, I accept," Marinae replied and she bowed. They headed to Master Windu who handed them a scroll which stated the planet the two would start there training on. They both walked off the stage together and went to their seats.

'Uh-oh," Masters Windu, Yoda, and Obi-Wan said when the pair walked by. All three were sitting side-by-side on the stage. All the people who knew of the pair's pranks smiled mischievously at the three Masters.

"Who's idea was it that they both be chosen at the same ceremony?" Master Windu said and continued reading names.

"That is the end of the ceremony…" Master Windu said.

"Now!" Anakin whispered and Marinae pressed a button that she had hidden in her cloak.

"Oh sith!" Obi-Wan said when the three heard rumbling. A sheet rolled out behind them, they turned around and it said 'BAM!'. The trio sighed in relief but all the Jedi groaned, they were expecting a huge prank. Then a huge pile of Bantha dung fell on the three. Then another sheet rolled down. It said 'HAPPY LATE APRIL FOOLS DAYS!' The whole auditiorium started histerically laughing. "MARINAE! ANAKIN!" the three screamed. After all the stuff had fell and the two saw the Master's expression they ran.

"Where does it say we are headed?" Marinae asked running towards the ship they were assigned.

"We are headed to the Outer Rim!" Anakin said excited.

"Wizard!"

"Uh-oh!" Anakin said. The three Masters, covered in the crap, were closely behind them.

"Hurry get on!" Anakin quickly ran into the plane closely followed by Marinae. As she was running up the ramp she tripped. Anakin who was so far away didn't see her.

"Damn!" she muttered getting up closely followed by the Masters. As she was heading up the ramp the ship started moving. She quickly ran into the cockpit and sat in the co-pilot's seat.

"Now I hope you realize that being a Padawan will be a lot of hard work," Anakin said.

"I…"

"You have to boss the Younglings around, play pranks on Masters, go on missions, stuff like that…oh and there is a little bit of that studying stuff, too." Anakin explained.

"I know."

"And there is also that damn Padawan braid, that think always pissed me off, I had such a hard time doing it!" Anakin said and Marinae rolled her eyes.

"Oh yea that Padawan braid is SO difficult!" Marinae said.

"It is!" Anakin said defensively and they headed to the Outer Rim as Master and Padawan.

A/n now I need a couple of pranks for the sequel. It will also have some fight scene's too. If you think the fight scenes are a good idea let me know. If not let me know.

Also here is the summary for my other story.

SUMMARY: Star Wars takes place a long time ago in a galaxy far-far away. What if even before that Earth was part of the Galactic Senate. And the Senator for Earth was Frank Lucas, a relation to George Lucas. This is a story of how Star Wars was created.

TOTALLY FICTIONAL! I HAVE NO CLUE WHO GEORGE LUCA'S RELATIONS ARE!


	9. VERY IMPORTANT CHAPPIE READ IT ALL

**A/N I NEED YOU TO READ THE AUTHORS REVIEWS FOR MY LAST STORY APRIL FOOLS! THIS CHAPTER IS ALL THE AUTHORS NOTES (the important ones) FOR THE LAST STORY! THEY ARE REALLY IMPORTANT SO PLEASE READ! ALSO THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS THE A.N, SUMMARY, AND PREVIEW OF THE SEQUAL!**

**CHAPTER 5**

**I was having a MAD hard time coming up with the next chapter but I just had dinner and was eating chicken fingers and saw the some orangeish sauce on my chicken so I thought that would be a mad funny prank. Now after reading this chapter try and guess how I came up with this chapter after seeing the orange sauce on my chicken. Write your guess in a review, if you are right you get two reviews! I will review one story once for reviwing my story and I'll review another story once for guessing right. If you only have one story THAT I KNOW WHAT IT IS ABOUT I will review two chapters. If know one guess right by the next chapter, i will continue until someone guess right.**

**LATER ON IN THAT CHAPTER**

Okay you people have to guess how I got the tabassco sauce idea. Now 411 Marinae will probably tag along Anakin for the rest of the story. I am thinking that the masters will get revenge on both of them, or not i dont know yet. If you have any idea for a prank let me know.

**CHAPTER 7**

A/n one chapter left, then I will probably make a sequal, but I NEED PRANKS! So post your prank ideas with a description in a review.

**FINAL CHAPTER**

A/n ok the title of the last chapter is called, chek out my new story. Well I have a new story but since it contains nonfictional characters I cant post it, SO if you wanna read it Email me at or in a review post ur review and your email address and I will send it to you. Also the Summary for that story will be AFTER this story, in the a/n.

**LATER ON**

A/n now I need a couple of pranks for the sequel. It will also have some fight scene's too. If you think the fight scenes are a good idea let me know. If not let me know.

Also here is the summary for my other story.

SUMMARY: Star Wars takes place a long time ago in a galaxy far-far away. What if even before that Earth was part of the Galactic Senate. And the Senator for Earth was Frank Lucas, a relation to George Lucas. This is a story of how Star Wars was created.

TOTALLY FICTIONAL! I HAVE NO CLUE WHO GEORGE LUCA'S RELATIONS ARE!

**OKAY NOW THESE ARE THE TWO WAYS I CAN WRITE THE SEQUAL!**

**SEQUAL 1: Anakin and Marinae are one of the best teams, as pranksters and as Master and Apprentice. Their pranks and skill will go down in the archives. But when Marinae is captured by Count Dooku, so Dooku could get to Anakin. Will Anakin save her before it is too late?**

**This story will also contain many pranks along with fight scene's and maybe rape? Rape is the optional if you pick sequel 1 late me know if you want rape or not. **

**OR**

**  
SEQUAL 2:**

**Will contain only pranks and the only action in it will be the action with the pranks. **

**If you pick sequal 2 give me prank ideas.**

**Okay now you have to review or Email me. My Email is OR for your review. Type either SEQUAL 1 Rape/No Rape.**

**OR**

**Sequal 2 (fill in with your prank)**

**Now my other story Email me or say in the review if you want me to Email you the story. (with gl and how star wars was created.**


End file.
